1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printers, and more particularly to a printer which facilitates insertion and removal a piece of paper from an apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
FIG. 3 is a side view showing one example of a conventional printer used in personal computers, personal word processors, etc.
A feed roller 3 for transporting a paper 2 while being placed in contact with about one half of an outer peripheral surface thereof is rotatably disposed on the end of a paper guide 1 having a feed surface. A pressing roller 4 for pressing the paper 2 against the surface of the roller 3 is disposed under the roller 3. The pressing roller 4 is retained by a circular holding member 5, which is in turn secured to the bottom of the guide 1 by means of a pressing spring 6. A platen 7 for contacting a surface of the paper 2 to which printing is not applied is disposed on the paper outlet of the roller 3, and a head 8 is disposed opposedly of the platen 7. The head 8 is secured to a head mounting base 10 which rotates around a support point 9, and these elements are secured to a carriage 11.
With the arrangement as described above, the head mounting base 10 and the carriage 11 are first rotated clockwise to form a clearance between the platen 7 and the head 8. Then the paper 2 is inserted between the paper guide 1 and the feed roller 3, and the roller 3 is rotated counterclockwise. Thereby, the paper 2 is pressed against the surface of the roller 3 by the pressing roller 4 and rotates along with the roller 4 till it moves frontwardly of the head 8. The paper 2 is further moved and the end thereof is allowed to pass between the platen 7 and the head so that a predetermined length of the paper is exposed above the platen 7. Thereafter, the head mounting base 10 and the carriage 11 are rotated counterclockwise to bring the head 8 into pressure contact with the paper 2. In the case of the thermal transfer type, a ribbon is interposed between the head 8 and the paper 2. Under the condition as described above, a thermal resisting member of the head 8 is driven according to printing information, whereby the paper 2 is generated in color (in the case of thermal recording paper) or ink of the ribbon is transferred onto the paper 2 for printing.
However, in the conventional printer, insertion and removal of the paper to and from a printing position has to be made by operating a knob provided on the end of the feed roller and through a narrow clearance. This results in a complexity in printing operation. Therefore, it is difficult to enhance the efficiency of printing operation.